Daniel
by The Genius Armadillo
Summary: Everyone remembers Maia's evil brother Daniel, right? What if more than one person knew him? What if Clary had a boyfriend before Jace and? Guess what? Maia and Clary are in for a shock, because Daniel the Devil is back. Also, he's Sebastian's new best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

** "Faster," Jace commanded. I swung and he dodged the punch skillfully and the kicked me in the backbone. Hard. I tumbled over and and attempted to hide the flashback that was coming back at me. How perfect he was. How he looked like an angel. How he felt with his arms around her. How the tears stung her eyes as she tried to hide he bruises he gave her. She shook it off and stood up shakily.**

** Jace went up to touch her, to comfort her, and she flinched. He pulled away, hurt in his eyes. It quickly hardened and he said, ''Get up. You'll never last like if you fight like ****_that_****." And back to work they went.**

**hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi hihinihihihihihihihihihihihi hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi hihihihihihihihiihihiihihihi hiiihiiihiihihihiihhiihhihih i**

**Two hours later, when Clary is asleep**

**No one POV**

**Jace sighed. It had been such a strange day. He had accidentally hit his girlfriend ten times harder than he should have and ever since then, when he attempted to make up, she flinched away. But anyway, it didn't matter. It would all be better in the morning.**

**He looked over at the sleeping beauty sleeping net to him, her snow white face being perfectly framed by her fiery red hair. He reached out to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away and mumbled, "Danny, stop! Please don't!" He tried to cuddle her and comfort her, but it only succeeded in frightening her even more. She started screaming "No Danny! No!", over and over and over again.**

**Finally he woke her up. She was terrified and she clung to him like a scared rabbit. He hugged her and whispered soothingly. He would find out what and who Danny was and why she was scared of him. Then he would kill him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! It is so awesome to see that you like my story and thanks to everyone for their support.

* * *

Clary POV

The memories were coming back. Slowly but surely, ever since Sebastian had attempted to rape her, she had had the awful nightmares she used to get. She couldn't even look Jace in the eyes anymore for fear he would then know her secret.

Without even thinking, she rolled over to look at the picture her boyfriend kept at his bedside. It was of her, Jace, Alec and Isabelle after training one day. They all looked so happy and free, full of life. When she looked back at that day, she realized that it was one of the few days none of them were fighting and everyone was having a good time. Clary wished she could go back to that. But she couldn't. So she forced herself to get out of Ed and into the Training room. It was time to work.

* * *

Alec POV

Something was wrong. Alec could feel it in the air he could tell that everyone else could too. Isabelle was uneven with the timing of her whip. Jace was losing concentration and kept looking over at Clary worriedly. Clary herself was the only normal one, though it did seem a bit forced. However, her punches and kicks were stronger and she had better aim and balance then usual, so he let it slide. Even Maia and Simon (who were in Downworlder training) were having some issues.

He let his thoughts wander over to Magnus. Magnus was terribly mad at him and he was worried that this fight over Camille might be their last fight. The thought filled him with horror and a sense of un-fightable loneliness. However different they may seem, Magnus was the only one could understand him. He understood why he had never killed a demon and why he didn't like Clary from the beginning. As much as he loved Jace and Isabelle and his parents, Magnus Bane was the only person (or Downworlder) who loved him for _him_, not who he thought h. Was or who he wanted him to be.

The boy was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed three shadows gliding towards them. He could just make out that one was a girl, perhaps seventeen, with lithe exotic looks of someone from the Caribbean, but with strange eyes, almost catlike but a piercing blue. The second was a boy with an unmistakable shock of white-blond hair and dark empty pits for eyes._ Sebastian._ The third had a frame that was distinctly male, but was wearing a dark hoody covering his face.

Alec quickly got everyone together and said, "Do you see them? One of them is Sebastian. I'm sure of it." The other nodded an affirmative "yes". Jace yelled out cheerfully, " Hey! It's so nice of you to come and visit us." He scanned them mockingly in a way that Alec knew was going to get him killed one day. Jace shook his head disappointedly. "Although you didn't bring gifts. Honestly, what did Valentine teach you all these years?"

Sebastian turned and glared at him, the utter hatred clear in his soulless eyes. He strode over to where Jace and Clary were standing And signaled to t he girl. "Rim," he said smoothly, "Why don't you perform that little spell you've been practicing?"

The strange witch, Rin, focused on the group and muttered some words in Latin. For a split second, everyone simply stood rather awkwardly while nothing happened. Then vines started curling and twisting out of the ground. They wrapped themselves tightly around each of the group and lifting them up high so if they managed to slide out of the ropes, the fall would injure them badly.

Sebastian smirked smugly and walked around each of them. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it," he questioned as he looked at Clary playfully. She was lowered to where it was still too high for her but to where he could interact with her. He caressed her face. She flinched and Jace fought to get out of his vines but it was no use.

"Oh I didn't come to hurt anyone today, don't worry your pretty little heads," said the demon boy. I simply want to show you why you _Nephilim_," he spat disgustedly, "Don't stand a chance."

"While you people were here twiddling your thumbs, I have been finding those sympathetic to my cause. Rin here," he gestured to the witch girl, "Was thrown in jail for practicing necromancy and finding ways for witches and warlocks to reproduce. All this girl wanted was to bring back her mother and help her race, but she was captured and spelled to never speak again. I fixed that problem and now she helps me with my dreams while I help fuel hers. Rin has also drank from the Mortal Cup, giving her power far beyond any other Downworlders." Sebastian looked at her fondly, or as fondly as someone like him could look.

Alec looked over at Clary. She was shaking her head, as if trying to deny what happened. Her brother took notice.

"What's up Clary? Don't like seeing your side foeh what it truly is? Gee, should have taken my offer sister," he asked, clearly enjoying the sight of her questioning the goodness of her side in the war. But Alec was wondering, what offer? A look around told him that no one else knew either.

"You attempted raping me and trapped my boyfriend inside his own body. Also, you keep trying to kill my friends. I _think_ my side is in the right here.," Clary stated fumingly, not realizing what she had said.

Alec had to have a double take. He knew Sebastian had kissed her, but _raped_? That was a new level of evil. All the taking over the world was one thing, but raping your sister? Now that was just sick. He shuddered at the thought of doing that to Izzy.

But the evil boy only smiled maliciously and stage whispered,"But we both know you like it rough." The effect was instantaneous. Clary went as pale as a corpse, Simon looked like he would trade the world to kill Sebastian and Jace looked confused, betrayed and angry.

Sebastian continued as if nothing had happened. He said,"In fact, there is someone from your past who I think you should get reacquainted with. You see, my _real_ mother brought him back with Rin's help. She thought he would be of use to me. She was right. Not only is he a reverse Nephilim like I've been creating, he also knows you." He pondered this for a moment and said,"Actually, he might know more than one of you." He signaled to the hooded boy who had been completely silent and still throughout this entire ordeal.

The boy took his hood off and Alec braced himself for the worst. He was surprised to see that the boy looked healthy, with chestnut hair and bright, mischievous green eyes. He was smirking and said in a voice very similar to Jace's,"Miss me, anyone?"

There was a moment of deathly silence. Then, in a slow, horror filled, angry unison, Simon, Clary and Maia all murmured,"Daniel"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review what you thought of it, especially if you have _any_ ideas or criticisms. I really want to know what you thought of it!


End file.
